royal_fate_rise_to_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Fate: Rise To Divinity Wiki
Welcome To Royal Fate. Join us on our Rise to Divinity Follow us into a world full of Gods, Angels, Devils, Demons, Beasts, Creatures, all kind of beings all put into one ultimate unmatched incomparable series. Enter a world seen through the "eye" of the embodiment of infinity(Mugen) Introduction to the Series This series begins in the deepest infernal parts of hell. There is a meeting of the three darkest deities of evil in existence. Lucifist(Satan), Einoshi(Death), and The king of demons since the beginning of time, The modern Emperor of gods, Nekorine "Kelin" Kyuzera. At this point they've held captive the head of greatest bloodline in existence Totomoto Kyuzera through bribing him in the most sinister way. Satan warns of his plan to release hell's entire wrath upon "Etherealia" the universe that contains every other universe in existence. Lord Kelin has assembled his allies to force the "War of gods" to become a reality. This would be documented as the most destructive war in all of existence. With thier combined power they cast the darkest evil incantations of both revival and immortality of all fallen evil gods. The seal of forbidden life rest dormant in Totomoto's soul in which even Death himself could not touch. Totomoto yielded to his son's demands in the exchange of sparing his own son Daisuke Kyuzera. Totomoto holds the seal half-active thus beginning the true war of gods. Just as Kelin becomes satisfied by his accomplishments Totomoto begins to prophecize Daisuke' s uprising to the universal throne. Kelin begins to become spiteful of his fathers bitter words of wisdom. Kelin informs his father it is too late to stop him and that he would use half of the seals power to cast a universal manipulation upon the countless newly revived gods of evil.Totomoto's courage and beliefs fail to dwindle as he continues to remind these gods of dark supremacy that they will meet destruction at Daisuke's perfect hand. This enrages Kelin beyond belief and he refuses to hold his side of the deal he made with his father concerning Daisuke's safety.Totomoto informs them all that though they've been the most powerful embodiments of evil they've begun to gradually awaken an evil of the highest level. Kelin teleports to his kingdom ,The "Kyuzera Fortress" the bane of all beneath the Kyuzera bloodline in order to vanquish his only possible weakness...his own clan.He knows he cannot be defeated by any other beings nor can he die in any other way. Knowing this he ruthlessly slaughters the remainder of his clan living within these impenetrable walls of divinity in cold blood. Being the current most powerful being he approaches his throne room in order to slay his own successor of godly perfection ,his son Daisuke Kyuzera. Daisukes "Almighty all-seeing eye " informs him of his fathers recent sins and he becomes enraged by his fathers betrayal subsequently releasing his godly energy for the very first time. His father defeats the last three of the Kyuzera clan besides Daisuke.His sons , Fate Kyuzera(the embodiment of fate and destiny,controller of fate itself, and one of Daisuke's older brothers) and Keimon Kyuzera (The prince of Kyuzera,the king and ruler of all beasts,and aspiring younger brother of our main character Daisuke Kyuzera), and lastly the youngest of the remaining Kyuzera ,Kikiaru Kyuzera. They all lay defeated by the only god who could Kelin Kyuzera. His devil genes are the equivalent of Satan himself thus indicated by his Aku'mude(The vessel of the greatest power of evil and his left arm) titled,"Arsenal"because of its ablility to become any weapon of his choosing in which they greatly outclass any other weapons of the same sort. (He and Daisuke are the only beings who can wield such unholy arms due to thier bloodline)Although they were defeated they demonstrated elite power through thier resistance in attempt to protect thier future emperor Daisuke. Even the holder and godess of god's light ( The greatest possible power of light(only Kyuzera trusted by god may wield this divine holy light)has been slain to protect her son mercilessy. As she draws her last breath she casts a halo upon Daisuke(which shatters and turns red), informing him of his power to wield this light and be permitted perfection from god.Now Kelin stands face to face with his only threat and distraction to achieving god defying perfection. They undergoe an extreme exchange resulting in a stalemate due to Daisuke's rage.So to break the barriers of equality Kelin enter his undeveloped perfect form to defy gods protection over Daisuke. Kelin has become Nekorine for this instant and pierces and shatters his heart thus vanguishing his successor.Kelin rejoices in his self proclaimed victory only to be appauled at his own failure .Daisuke 's shattered heart beats one last time as he rises and levitates beyond his unconsicousness through god's will. Einoshi interferes with the final climatic clash advising Kelin not to oppose god's will just yet,at least until he has become his god defying perfect form permennently.Kelin was angered by this choice he had to cope with as he departed from his former Kingdom abandoning it to become perfect he has now forfeited universal royalty to Daisuke. Daisuke reawakens as king but he his highly dissatisfied that his clan has dwindled to such a low number.Now that he has taken the throne of his realm as his own and that his "All-seeing" has foreseen this "War of gods" he intends to stop it all by his lonesome.One otherwise permenentally Immortal god against every god that has been reborn.Daisuke aims to vanquish Lucifist(Satan),Einoshi(Death) and his own father in order spread his universal royalty. Daisuke cant leave the Kingdom without releasing the barrier that protects his fortress. Daisuke's whispers slaughter masses of armies. His footsteps quake the universe.His presence slowly kill mere mortals.His touch discinigrates any non-immortal of his choosing.This is only the beginning of what Daisuke is: The perfect amalgam of the greatest devil body and the light of god and body of perfection". This has led him to be reffered to as the Fuhen Tekina (ruler of all worlds,the Universal emperor) At his father's iniation it is up to Daisuke alone to become the solution to the greatest war of any sort.In response to this Rouse for his fathers three year transformation of forced perfection the organization Royal Fate has been formed Characters Omnimortals Antimortals Holymortals(Gods Army) Ultimortals True Immortals Basic Immortals Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters